


Angry luigi and batman vs dracula

by Scrappymaster



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Angry luigi and delta are winners for a raffle they get a chance to meet batman now the trio must stop dracula before he turns the whole world into his mindless minons
Relationships: Vicki Vale/Bruce Wayne





	Angry luigi and batman vs dracula

Angry luigi and Batman vs dracula

Angry Luigi and his brother alem was watching t.v.

And the winning code is 619

Yes angry Luigi said i get a free trip to see batman and bring one guest

And the best part your not coming

Wait what alem said

Bye angry Luigi said ran out of the house with super speed with his bags and arrived at delta's house

Hey delta let's go angry Luigi said I won

Go where ? chrissy asked

To gotham delta said dressed up as batman as thunder effects came

I've always wanted to go there ever since I was a child delta said

I just want to see the sights and taste new food Angry luigi said 

Ok just be safe and careful

Ok thanks delta said and teleported themselves to arkram

Where's Batman delta said and started running around

Angry Luigi just sighed

It was. thirty. years. in the slammer and

ten here in Arkham.

(Bingo!)

But the fact is,

I cannot take one more day in the cuckoo's nest.

I am. willing. to. split the take 50-50,

if, you can get us out of here. the random prisoner said

And. where. might we retrieve our little nest egg? penquin asked

Gotham Cemetary,northend.

The crypt behind the. tombstone. with the cross.

But I. think. I'll keep more. specific. Directions the prisoner said

to myself. until. we get there.

Together. the prisoner said

You don't have to. worry. about trusting me, old pal.

I'm as dependable as the dodo. penquin

I knew you were rock solid, Penguin.

Not like that other guy. the prisoner said

You told. someone else?penquin said

Well,first I went to the only one who's escaped

from here more. times than you. the prisoner said

Who? penquin said

Take it easy!

I don't think he got what I was telling him.

The random prisoner said

Who, who, who?? penquin said

I mean, talk. about. having. a real. screwloose, right? the prisoner said

You told him? penquin said

Joker! He's escaped! a guard said

Goodbye Arkham,

hello, Gotham! a evil voice said

That crook loop's got the step on me! penguin said

Come on, come on! the guard said to penguin

That means you!

Ooh, it's Joker! penguin said

Where? the guard said

penquin put his chains on the black nightstick

and launched it up then penguin kicked the nightguard in the chest then the nightstick hit the guard in the head

then penguin kicked the guard to the table and used the nightstick to get the key and unlock himself

Bingo. penquin said

Meanwhile joker ran passed some people

while laughing

Meanwhile

penguin was under a bridge in his normal clothes

Tweet, tweet.

Penguin, you old featherbrain.

What brings you out of Arkham? Joker said

Same as you, clowny. penquin said

But I think we can save each othera whole lot of

trouble if we agree to split the take. joker said

See your point. penquin said

Partners? Joker asked

Penguin shook Jokers hand only to get shocked then fell in the water.

Joker was seen running in some sort of alley when a baterang nearly hit him

Ooh you nearly killed him delta said as she and angry luigi jumped down

What are you kids donig here? Batman asked

We won a contest to see you delta said besides we have powers we can help you take on joker .

Fine but can one of you go after penguin ? batman asked

I'll do it angry luigi said and sped off .

You know joker you shouldn't be standing under the rain with out your street jacket batman said .

Omg I still can't believe I'm seeing batman delta said as joker threw purple cards at them but delta cut them with her claws ( if you still don't know delta is a shapesifther Who likes being a cat Reasons will not be explained in this story )

Joker began to run as batman and delta followed.

Meanwhile angry luigi was running around at high speeds and stopped and spotted penguin . Got to stay hidden and make a plan angry luigi said and took out a vanish cap and transformed into vanish angry luigi .

Penguin approached a bunch of tombstones with crosses .

Come on penguin says

Meanwhile the chase continues as delta and batman chases joker over a bridge.

Joker jumped up Catch he says as he throws a bomb at batman and it explodes .

Really delta says.

Joker jumped off the bridge then batman and delta came out of the smoke and looked down to see joker running on a small body of water.

Batman jumped down right in front of joker and glares then delta jumped behind joker

No where to go joker delta said as batman punched joker then joker and batman started fighting on the water as joker threw batman to the water then delta lunged towards joker who caught her and threw her towards batman who caught her and placed her down.

Thanks delta said as joker took out some cards

Leave this to me batman said as joker cut his chest with his sharp cards

This time I'm out for blood batsey joker said as thunder roared

This got dark delta said

Meanwhile penguin approached a dark cross with a face

It's behind the cross this must be the place penquin said

I'll see what's behind door number one penguin said and opened the tomb ( angry luigi was carefully sneaking up on penguin ).

Penguin walked down the stairs with water dripping down .

Penguin arrives at the bottom and notices a bunch of swords and a golden tombstone

Like that will stop me penguin said and used his sword-umbrella to cut a chain then something fell leaving some smoke

Once the smoke clears penguin continued to walk

Show me the money penguin said and approached the grand tomb

Penquin used his sword umbrella and tried to open it then cut his hand on a bone.

Ow penguin said and covered his wounded hand

I'm bleeding penquin said

Angry luigi quietly snickered

Penguin looks to see a skeleton

Hey this isn't paydirt it's just dirt penguin said and screamed as some blood fell into the heart ot the skeletion .

Where is that loot penguin said and walked around failing to notice that the heart was moving .

Penguin punched a wall and it collapsed

Angry luigi tiptoed to stay out of sight

A hand came out of the tombstone

Did the hand move angry luigi said and walked closer then the person stood up

Angry luigi shivered

Is that a zombie angry luigi said nah they got no Iq then Dracula !! angry luigi screamed and ran past penguin

What's that penquin said and looked at dracula

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Penguin screamed

Penquin ran outside of the tomb area then dracula jumped out with great speed

A certain 15 year old peeped over the tombstone and looked at his ommitrix

Looks like dracula needs a taset of rath angry luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Orange fur went on angry luigi and he grew claws

Rath turned the ommitrix dial and goes ommi-kix rath

For the most part, Omni-Kix Rath resembles an armored/robotic version of Rath with white, black, and dark orange armor designed to resemble tiger stripes, green details, and three white claws on each of his wrists. His face is covered by an orange helmet with green eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Meanwhile delta and batman double kicked joker into a wall

Show's over batman said

Joker grins

Show must go on joker said and grabbed a black blade and tried to hit batman but batman dodged then delta formed her hands into blades and tried to cut joker but joker blocked then jumped off the bride then delta and batman look down to see joker

You would't leave me hanging now would you joker said

Dom't do it batman It's probably a trap I've seen these things a lot delta said as rain touched the zapper on jokers hand

Almost had you batsy joker said then let go and fell into the clouds

Did he just die delta asked

Not sure batman said

Joker fell into the water as there was some zapping nosies joker came out getting zapped then fell in

He lost it delta said.

Meanwhile dracula was chasing penguin as penguin jumped over a wall and dracula ran through it

Let me tell ya something Only rath runs through walls Ommi-kix Rath said and followed dracula

Penguin hid

Blood dracula said as a guard with a flashlight came

Hey cemetery's closed he said as dracula jumped on him and bit him

Then Ommi-kix rath tackled dracula then dracula threw him off 

Penquin tried to run but dracula was right infront of him

Oh guess I'm the main course Penquin said.

Nobody eats nobody Unless Rath says so Ommi-kix Rath said before timing out.

Uh oh angry luigi said as his ommi-naut suit came on 

Um Bye Angry luigi said and dashes off at high speeds. as the vampire guard nearly grabbed him

Wait don't hurt me please I beg Penquin said as dracula looked right into his eyes

the guard vampire ran towards penquin but stopped cause dracula said so 

You shall be my servant dracula said.

Woah I'll will have you know I am a cobblepot and cobblepots do not sevre penquin said then Dracula Mind controlled him

Hi Penquin said and tipped his hat I'm penquin I'll be your sever .

dracula smiled

Meanwhile.

Oh boy delta said what now what now?

Find your friend and go home Batman said and drove off

Aw man delta said and formed one of her hands into a umbrella then angry luigi arrived

Um delta Angry luigi said.

What ? delta asked furious

I saw dracula angry luigi said.

I don't have time for your games angry luigi delta said as her face was red and stomped off

Angry luigi pulled out his phone only to show no signal.

Drats now how do I contact alem tuber angry luigi said 

Delta wait up Angry luigi said

meanwhile Batman arrived at the batcave where alfred was waiting for him

Alfred saw the scar.

I saw don That Right away Sir Alfred said Sir your brooning as usual .

Alfred Batman said and took of the mask.

Tonight Joker met his dimise .

Alfred grew shocked.

And our old friend cobblepot Alfred said refercing penquin.

Penquin's trail went complety cold Batman said.

Meanwhile 

Translyania has changed dracula said.

but dark sire your not in tranyslania anymore Penquin said this is gotham .

It seem's my remains were taken here dracula.

Meanwhile at a restaurant

Wayne Industries feels an obligation

to remain committed to socially responsible programs.

A prime example would be

our work in the field of alternative energy sources.  
Bruce said.

Amazing. Vicky said

Well, I like to think we're just doing our part. Bruce said .

I mean, you've been here nearly 40 minutes

and haven't bolted for the door. Vicky said.

My work sometimes calls me away. Bruce said

Well Bruce,

I'm sure you can imagine

how four false starts at an interview

might make a reporter feel rejected. Vicky said

Now I have a question for you, Vicki. Bruce said

Shoot.vicky saud

Where's your camera man? Bruce asked

I, uh, gave him the day off. Vicky said.

Figured that way,

Gotham TV News might have a better shot

at getting to know the real Bruce Wayne.

Gotham TV News, or

Vicki Vale? Bruce said

Well, I'm not the one who

picked a restaurant with such a beautiful view. Vicky said as Bruce looked at the sunset

I'm sorry, Vicki.

Would you believe,

I have to wrap this up. Bruce saud6

That was professional, Vale. Vicky said

No it's, it's not that.

I still have a ton of things

to prepare for the energyexpo

at the mansion tomorrownight. Bruce said

Why don't you come? Bruce asked

But my story airs tomorrowmorning. Vicky said

I meant as my date. Bruce said

Meanwhile Alfred was bust with a few dishes with the news on

The tally of missing persons

has spiked dramatically in Gotham this past week.

With the Gotham PD no closer

to uncovering who or what

might be behind the mysterious

disappearances of these"Lost Ones",

a cloud of fear hangs over our city. The newsman said on the tv

Gotham PD aren't the only ones who're baffled. Bruce said

Might the missing Penguin be behind this?

No ransom demands, not his style.

And speaking of news,

how was your dinner with the lovely Vicki Vale?

Short, but sweet.

Meanwhile

Angry luigi looked at the hotel fridge and spotted some blueberry muffins.

Yummy Angry luigi said and took one and was going to take a bite but There was a scream.

Angry luigi opened the door only for delta to shoot A energy blast at angry luigi.

Oops sorry delta said I just got so Mad I wanted to see the batcave and I wanted batman to see that I was a good fighter

I mean sure I can be reckless but still I'm just as good at being a hero as batman right?

I mean I could be his sidekick Oh wait Robin is batman's sidekick delta said .

Angry luigi are you even listening Delta said and looked to show angry luigi on the floor knocked out .

Oh right I'm not even a mortal I forgot Angry luigi isn't that strong delta said.

Delta sighed and looked out the window .

Woah delta said as she saw someone getting bitten by a vampire.

Angry luigi wake up delta said and shook him but to no avail so delta took one of his mushrooms and healed him.

Man what happend angry luigi asked .

your right dracula is alive delta said.

oh Man It's go Time angry luigi said and hit the ommitrix symbol 

Angry luigi's arms turned red as he grew a red tail then grew wing then jetray lands 

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to the symbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white like the rest of the aliens.

Jetray Alright jetray said and flew out the window . And flew towards the city.

meanwhile a black haired woman was walking when a teenager stole her purse

then he ran infront of a guard.

looks like I'm not needed

Wait stay away jetray said and landed but the guard bit the teen and walked towards the woman.

Hey Lady jetray said don't trust that Guy 

the woman screamed then the guard grabbed her and bit her neck then batman kicked him then the guard got up quickliy and jumped up but jetray shot a nertuoshock blast at him sending him to the ground

Stay down jetray said as delta landed next to Batman.

Sorry Batman But some bat dude mange to escape me delta said. As the vampire guard tried to bite Batman But Batman punched him in the face then kicked him in the gut the delta spin dashed him .

The guard landed down.

Good job guys jetray said the the teen got up as he was a vampire the the woman got up.

Uh oh jetray said can this get any worse. Jetray timed out.

I just had to ask angry Luigi said as the teen jumped towards angry Luigi who ran away from him

Delta kicked the woman in the leg then uppercuted her and slammed her down as she landed on her feet.

Then the 3 vampires was trying to get Batman as Batman fought them off and used a bat hook to get to the rooftop of a building as he grabbed angry Luigi .

Angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at the vampires .

We escaped delta said before they came up.

Delta teleported and punched the teen then teleported and kicked the guard then teleported and shot purple energy orbs at them as they dodged .

The woman vampire ran towards angry Luigi who rose up crystals.

The vampires climbed over them and got close to Batman as the ommitrix glowed green .

Alright Here we go angry Luigi said and hit the core of the ommitrix.

Angry Luigi grew two extra arm's as all four arm's grew muscular .

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black p

Four arm's turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi kix four arms.

Omni-Kix Four Arms is covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Alright vampires it's night time and I'm not playing around ommi-kix four arm's said and shot rocket fists at them but they all dodged and taclked ommi-kix four arm's down .

Delta blasted them off him.

Gotta run delta said and did a raspberry and shot a ki blast to the ground then they where gone.

The vampires went away as it showed the trio on top off a train.

Angry Luigi timed out.

That was nuts Angry luigi said And Lucliky I have a plan angry luigi said

meanwhile

Underground in a cave

A man who dresses like a bat Dracula said as he wore a red coat or whatever it was

oh for sure the batman may look the look but he has none of your mojo Penquin said

I'm nonetheless intriqued My legacy Has been Quite influential Dracula said as the scene cuts to Bruce's manison .

Bruce was looking out the window wearing a white tank top

Vampires master Bruce Alfred cleaning some glass cups said are you certain you're not suffering sleep deprivation.

I don't want to believe it either Alfred but I know what I saw Fangs.

Poppycock easily purchase of any halloween superstore .

It wasn't just the teeth Bruce said the way they moved their eyes They weren't human .

Well yes Might I remind you before one urban legend becomes too obsessed with another you are hosting the Wayne industires energy Expo here tonight with the ravishing vicky vale on your arm Alfred said as Bruce smiled .

So what's the plan delta asked wearing a batman shirt laying on the hotel bed .

Easy We go to the expo undercover and see if dracula appears Angry luigi said then we take him down .

meanwhile

Time for My master to rise and shine 

wakey wakey it's nighty night whoever ages theres people to bite Penquin said. as Dracula opened his corspe and rose .

those blood shapes really work wonders me a complexion penquin said.

rise My children of the night we shall take off from human bite human until our blood flows through its canals transfiguring it into the city of beyond death as you execute my dark purpose I shall stake my claim of a blackened Gotham elite Dracula said.

Well if your looking to be numero uno of the rich and famous there's one bird you'll have to knock off his perch penquin said.

meanwhile Angry luigi and delta entered Bruce's house through the back door and hid in the ceiling lights.

Can't wait till dracula shows up then he's toast.

meanwhile 

people was talking,eating drinking and all that at the expo dracula appeared and walked forward.

there he is delta said.

we have to wait attacked now and you'll be framed angry luigi said as delta sweatdropped then groaned I'll do thing the delta Way delta smirked and shapesifted into a man in a suit then teleported down and helped herself to some snacks.

A random couple was dancing when alfred in a white suit came to some servers.

exsuce me there more napkins. Alfred said to a man .

you'll attend to the spill in the study Alfred said to a woman.

then alfred turned to a orange haired man wearing a earing 

And you Alfred said I realize this assignment may not be as big a priority to you as catching your next wave but would you mind tucking in your shirt . Alfred asked . 

dude come on chill the orange haired guy said

caviar chills Alfred clear serving captain does nothing of the sort .

then dracula looks at Bruce and vicky near some food .

dracula walks near vicky and looks at her neckalace.

turely magnificent dracula says as vicy and bruce turns around.

oh my neckalace it's a family heirloom vicky.

And you are Bruce asked alucard dracula lied . Dr Alucard

Bruce Wayne Bruce said I don't belive we've met Bruce said.

I am new to gotham Dracula said a recent transport From eastern Europe .

Really what line of work are anyway bruce asked Cultural Anthropology I am Here to study your city's batman.

Our cities You mean to tell me Budapest Has a dark night two. Vicky asked Rare instances have been documented of a man who assumes the likeness of a bat in society's anicent as well as modern and I believe that while instilling fear by night these beings cloak themselves as normal members of society . dracula said.

fascinating theroy bruce said.

Bats are fascinating creatures as are you doctor bruce said if you'll excuse us we've got to circulate bruce said as he and vicky walked away.

Hhmm Seems you picked up he's my type huh vicky said.

Tall dark and weird bruce said before draula appeared infront of them we spoke of my work what of yours dracula asked.

research and development bruce said. for instacne the wayne industres sl5 its the most efficent technology to date for collecting solar energy and storging it as ture sunlight bruce said.

It's about time science did something postive for the sun dracula said

poof delta said and walked towards dracula before a stone hit her head.

delta looked up to see angry luigi waving his finger saying no.

dang it delta said

a server came.

beefstake-tata dracula said and ate it much to vicky's dismay exquiste .

I prefer my meat cooked vicky said.

Some garlic shrimp a woman said. as dracula looked disgusted .

but you must really packs a punch Bruce said .

come on Alucard You gotta eat it delta trolled taking the body of a 35 year old woman as Angry luigi took out a camera then began recording .

Dracula's eyes turned red as he stared right into bruce.

Please excuse Me I must something to wash this down . Dracula said as delta winked and angry luigi stopped recording and accidentally pulled the ommitrix up.

Huh angry luigi said then tapped some coordinates.

I'm not sure what's about to happend but here I come draucla angry luigi shouted as he slammed the core down

Angry luigi grew blue wings and his arms turned blue the his legs turned blue.

Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On his torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach.

On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

I outta call this bug chill Wait no big chill sounds better big chill said and went invisible and followed draucla.

Bruce are you alright Vicky asked .

I'll be right Back Bruce said there's something I need to attend to .

Bruce walked away as vicky looked concerned .

bruce walked to the baclony as dracula followed . 

Master Bruce alfred said I know the night is trerribly allruing - but miss Vale is waiting for you .

bruce put his hand on his head sir Alfred said coming over and looking concerned os everything all right.

Alfred I don't remember how I got out here Bruce said as dracula glared.

Alucard Bruce said then walked inside. sir alfred asked then dracula hissed as alfred ran after him master bruce.

meanwhile the orange haired person was filling a drink from a barrel when something passed by.

the person got up and walked around then bumped into dracula.

you freak me out the orange haired teen said . looking for some munchies.

dude look out big chill said then dracula bit him. causing him to drop the wine

i gotta stop warning people instead of taking out the bad guy big chill said as shot a ice blast at dracula who dashed out of the way then big chill timed out.

um bye bye angry luigi said and tried to climb out the window then dracula appeared causing angry luigi to jump back and shoot thunder balls at dracula as dracula evaded all of them

Angry luigi landed on the ground and ran at super speed passing through people and running up the stairs of the manison.

delta ran towards the basement and reverted to her cat form and walked down the stairs. then bounced on the ceilind as dracula walked by then sighed.

meanwhile 

alfred walked to one of the servers.

you there cirulate alfred said as the server walked around.

then the orange teen walked around.

empty handed this time i'm out for blood Alfred said.

Mr stipes Alfred said Now what is wrong with this picture correct no cheese platter which means you are headed the wrong way alfred said and put his hand on his shoulder then looked at the mirror to show no reflection oh dear.

meanwhile dracula was rubbing his mouth with a tissue

oh leaving before dessert vicky asked.

I have had my fill no not of you when might I see you again.

tommorow morning on gotham city news vicky said as dracula departed. phew dogded that bullet vicky said as bruce walked by sorry vicky i'll be right back.

dracula left before bruce could reach him.

Bruce looked around before Alfred Came Master Bruce the mirror he had no reflection .

Bruce walked inside .

Sir did you hear me Alfred asked. as angry luigi popped out of the bushes and gulped.

a woman was putting on lipstick when Bruce Came 

pardon me miss Bruce said and borrowed the lipstick thanks.

Bruce then took a platter then began to write on it using the lipstick whatever are you writing Alfred asked .

His name Alucard Bruce showed it at the mirror showing dracula (A/N Dang you do not know how hard it was for me to do this Scene escpially the alucard .

in the batcave.

So your batman Delta said.

How did you? Bruce asked

I stumped around your basement then tripped on a certain spot then bam I'm here So I'm guessing you know who dracula is right Delta said.'

Right Bruce said but don't tell anyone.

Ok expect Angry luigi and My sister chrissy cause I'm not good at sercets but chrissy and angry luigi are good at it Delta said

so it seems Gotham is not merely being visted by vampire

But the king of all vampires bruce said and pulled up a page of dracula count dracula

Angry luigi fought him Delta said.

Wait what Bruce said.

yeah I didn't belive him at first until I saw the vampires delta expalined 

Well on the bright side no corpses drained of blood have turned up which means dracula hasn't slain anyone yet Bruce said.

And the dark side alfred asked 

if each of the lost ones in turn feeddon others bruce began their numbers will grow exponentially into alfred contuined a amry of vampires bruce said

that's not good dracula is going to take over the whole world and turn chrissy into a vampire and my friends and maybe your girlfriend Delta teased .

Really we have a crisis And your teasing me about my life Bruce said.

Sorry Ok let's find a way to save the world and maybe alem tuber.

I have then suddeln feeling you have a grugde against him

Yep totally Delta said

stopping draucla isn't enough we need tor esuce all his victims .

yeah did you think it be that easy delta asked we got to resuce em all before gotham has a plaque on it's hand .

resque vampires sir aflred asked .

Vampirism maybe rooted in the supernatural bruce said walking with alfred and delta but "infects blood and if it's transmitted like a disease there's achance it can be treated.

Batman was always the smart one delta said to herself as the trio entered a elevator .

We have the advantage of the largest old school medical in gotham right under our roof bruce said.

right and it's always an honor to hunt for knowlegde when it is courtesy of dr thomas wayne .

woah is that your dad delta asked .

yep bruce said.

Meanwhile.

Vicky was looking at a news reprt of Bruce's parents .

What is it that keeps me coming back to your boyish charm hot buds ton of money if Only I were shallow . vicky kept on typing there's something deeper below your surface. It's not hard to imagine why your out to save the world with science and all your charities the question is when will you let someone requse you vicky said and slid her hand on the screen that shows boy survies.

suddely her phone rang then vicky picked it up

Vicky vale what I'm on My way vicky said 

Meanwhile 

So your not gonna help Jason Angry luigi asked.

No and If I were you I'd be runnig for home Jason said and locked the door.

okie dokie angry luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Angry luigi's arms turned blue then he grew a blue and black strpied tail 

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

ok let's see if there are any vampires out there xlr8 said and ran around gotham then soon arrived back at the hotel.

So what took so long delta asked.

Angry luigi timed out .

I saw dracula then fought him then I saw jason then we hung out and I tried to ask him for help but he bailed angry luig said.

We can do this ourselves delta said and then fell asleep .

Hm Lets see angry luigi said and looked out the window .

what if that forte has anything to do with this nah Last I checked he's far away from gotham

the next day alfred was pouring tea while Bruce was watching the news

we have just recived exluicsve breaking news on the lost ones by vicki vale is live on the scene at downtown gotham here's her report .

Fancy two night owls on the same case Alfred said .

you are meant for each other Alfred said.

It seems that Gotham PD may have new infomation regarding the mysterious disapperances thanks to a eye witness who has this to say

Vicki said and looked at a old man and held the microphone next to him

I saw what got the guy Saw it with my own two eyes it was a bat I saw a huge shadow of a bat as such Gotham PD has concluded that the prepetator behind these bizzare abductions is none other than The batmam.

the screen split into

What delta said on the right side as Alfred spit out his tea on the left .

Well this could put a kink into the relationship Alfred said as Angry luigi looked confused.

Unbelivable delta said as the screen soon foused on Bruce who glared.

Meanwhile in the crpyt .

Its way past your bed time sir Penquin said . with more citizens vanishing every night all we know is that the shadow of the night not only strikes fear in the hearts of criminals but of all of us .penquin paused the tv ( A/N do not ask me how the tv got in a cave I question that my self )

mighty gracuios has the batman take all the blame for you sucker penquin said and laughed.

dracula just started at vicki you like it's a plasma screen Penquin said then relazied what was going on " oh the girl 

You have been in the a long time, Master.

Nice jugulars. Penquin said look at vicki

Even her name a allure.

Vale.

I it's time to seek my bride. dracula said .

meanwhile at the batcave

Angry luigi was looking around as bruce was in coustume expect the mask.

one of the first to disappear was a night guard

At the Cemetary.

That as good a as any

catch to a vampire.

And do know that the windows and doors

of wayne mansion are not

the only I enchanced with garlic. Alfred said giving Batman a box of weapons.

Ok It should be enough Angry luigi said.

At the cemetary 

Batman , delta and angry luigi ran through the cemetary .

it's him a guard said it's the batman please hurry I don't wanna be a lost one he has two kids as hostage.

Attention all swat units we have a batman sighting at the center of gotham cemetary hurry he has hostages .

A bunch of swat men ran in trucks .

Graveyard has been a wash Batman said

soon there was lighting on batman as delta and angry luigi ran away 

the swat team shot bullets at batman who jumped off the headstone and began running.

Batman shot a baterang hook and flew away from the bullets as angry luigi and delta peeped their heads from a tombstone as some swat men found then.

We found the hostages the man said as delta and angry luigi dashed off

you can't catch us delta said and stuck out her tongue only for the duo to bump into another swat team member.

Uh oh Delta said this cant get worse

then a vampire bit him.

I was wrong it got wrose delta said.

meanwhile batman was running on top of a bluiding as trucks was following him

batman swung away into a bluiding window as the men went inside and walked around as some where being taken away .

Batman hid behind a wall as a flash nearly exposed him then he was gone and hid behind a different wall.

then more swat team members were taken 

one swat member saw dracula before draucla hissed and pounced on him.

Batman glared .

then swat men shot at batman as batman ran up the stairs .

a gun was sent flying.

then a shadow over came batman.

batman looked up to see dracula.

so the folktales are ture.

there is another bat.

dracula I pressume batman said.

I don't harm people batman said.

you have no concept of what I am cabalbe of dracula said. if only because I really hate to waste a life when it can be spent for me dracula said.

Life or living death batman said

to become vampire is to obtain all senses and obtain speed dracula said and immortaltiy.

Meanwhile

Angry luigi was running at high speeds and jumped over a vampire then contiued running as a vampire jumped towards angry luigi who slid under it 

Limbo angry luigi said as four vampires blocked his path then angry luigi looked around to see he was surronded by 8 vampires.

Let's do this angry luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix to humongausor then hit the core 

Angry luigi's arm expanded into a big beige arm then the same happened for his legs as his head became big square shaphed then Angry luigi grew a mace tail with spikes on his back

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Humungousaur turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and went ommi-naut Humungousaur 

Omni-Naut Humungousaur is covered in orange, white, and gray metallic space armor. His arms are covered in orange plating, his shoulders have neon green lights and white plating, the mace on his tail is cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back, his feet is black with neon green outlines, and his head is covered in a square-shaped orange and grey helmet with a secondary Omnitrix symbol on the face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

Ommi-naut Humungousaur slammed his taill on the ground creating a shockwave sending the vampires flying.

See ya Ommi-naut Humungousaur said then flew up only for a vampire to jump on his back.

Hey man get off you don't have a ticket for this airline Ommi-naut Humungousaur said then more vampires jumped on him then they all fell

meanwhile delta kicked a vampire away then teleported and punched a vampire in the face then kicked her in the gut then flew up and shot multiple energy orbs at the vampires who jumped out of the way then delta used a explosvie wave hitting all the vampires around her.

delta landed and rolled into a ball and spin dashed into 5 vampires .

Meanwhile 

Batman tried to use his batrangs on dracula who kept on dodging .

A weapon with garlic dracula said and pushed batman to a wall .

I shall most certainly stell clear of those .

Batman kept on throwing baterangs at dracula who dodged by moving left and right then jumped up and landed on the edge of the bluiding behind batman.

Meanwhile

Angry luigi adjusted ommitrix and hit it 

Heat went on angry luigi as his skin turned red and motlen rocks went on angry luigi.Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes.

Heatblast turns the ommitrix dial 90 dergrees Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Omni-Kix Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, connected to two metal tubes.

Ommi-kix Heatblast shot a fire blast at some vampires who spread out.

Aw man this is not my day Ommi-kix heatblast said and timed out as Angry luigi was in his Ommi-suit.

All right angry luigi said as a vampire talcked angry luigi down then angry luigi kicked the vampire away then shot a thunder ball at another one .

delta landed next to angry luigi

Where's batman delta asked as angry luigi shrugged.

the ommitrix was ready to use 

Let's do this angry luigi said and dialed in jetray and hit the ommitrix core 

Angry luigi's body became as round as a ballon as cannonbolt rolled around 

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white, with black on his upper half. He has green eyes. He has four claws on both of his hands. He has sharp teeth.

delta flew away

let's do this Cannonbolt said and smirked

Cannonbolt rolled into the the vampires one by one 

Night night Vampys Cannonbolt said and rolled away

meanwhile Batman was chasing dracula as they were bouncing on bluidings

Dracula smirked then the landed on one Batman Tried to punch Dracula but Dracula was too fast and dodged all of them then grabbed batman's head and slammed him down

try as you may you can't outbat me dracula said as batman shot garlick smoke bombs forcing dracula to leap away or suffer the garilck gun ( A/N Yeah for any of you dragon ball fans I'm sorry All the metion of galick made me think of it I'm sorry )

Batman shot a baterrang and swung after dracula who flew and cut the rope then batman shot a hook around a statue then dracula cut that rope causing batman to fall into a wall in the alleway .

Batman has scars and cuts.

dracula slowly flew down.

Join me batman he said. Join My legion of the undead .

Batman slowly got up

not interested batman said as dracula grabbed him and threw him to a car then choked his neck

then I thank you for keeping my leagacy alive during my absense but now there is only room for 1 batman in gotham dracula said as batman grunted dracula roared at batman as the sun came up.

and it's not you delta said and kicked dracula away from batman then dracula got up and vanished.

Batman you okay delta said as Angry luigi arrived . dang it I'm too late angry luigi said

We might need some help batman said 

Meanwhile 

meanwhile penquin was walking out in the cemetary .

gotta wake up the master he dosen't like the sun in his eyes penquin said and opened a door Almost dark there was a shadow you penquin said.

Miss me joker asked and speaking of graves have you been hiding buried treasure joker asked as penquin ran there's nothing in there he said as joker chased him.

we're partners joker said.

some hideout you got here penquiy joker said dripping with atmospehere.

I'm warning you joker there's nothing here for you penquin said and shot a fire blast out of his umbrella asked joker dodged and used a boxing glove to punch penquin.

Joker saw the coffin and walked towards it.

"ooh that's one fine looking box " joker said . and opened it and saw dracula.

"that's one fine good looking corpse " joker said " No Joker " penquin said as dracula woke up and did the usual.

Wait no !!!!!!!!!!! joker screamed.

"Breakfast in bed freshly squeezed" Penquin joked standing infront of vampires

Meanwhile, a certain scientist was overworking on himself out of complete boredom in his laboratory.

He gave a long yawn, gulped down his strong coffee and then rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

He was so bored!

"AArgh! What do I have to do to get a challenge around here?!"

He slouched and crossed his arms.

Batman came in.

I need your help Batman said and coughed

"woah what happened to you?" Victor said, approaching him

he got beaten up by Dracula. Angry luigi said

he's turned most of the town into vampires. Batman said

Batman here said your a scientist ya think you can make a cure angry luigi said

Victor's eyes widened "Come again?"

At Wayne Manor

"so let me get this straight." Said Victor sitting in Bruce's lounge, looking at the covers of the books Bruce had read.

"Dracula is real? Vampires are real?"

yep ( chew bubble gum ) Angry luigi said 

is there a cure? batman asked

Victor scratches his chin "Well, um, you are right, vampirism affects blood like, transmitted through a bite like rabies, if you say it's like a disease."

He got up

"There might be a way, despite the dangers involved. It would be a challenge to medical science."

He thought to himself, this was just what he wanted.

"I'll accept that challenge!" He said

Alright Angry luigi said

One problem Alfred said you need a test subject .

Oh crud angry luigi said but who

there was a news report about someone going into a blood bank.

Oh boy let's do this delta said and jumped into the batmoblie

later batman angry luigi and delta was at a blood bank

ok vampires prepare to sleep delta said then there a was a shadow lurking around

Hey Batsy joker now a vampire said

No Angry luigi said.

Meanwhile

Chrissy was loading up her bag with garlic and sliver bullets.

I gotta ask delta how she got these Chrissy said .

there was a knock.

come in chrissy said.

Hello chrissy alem tuber said.

meanwhile 

joker lunged for delta who kicked him then angry luigi uppercutted him to the cieling and took out a ice flower.

Let's do this angry luigi said

Angry luigi had ice roaming around his body until he was full of it then angry luigi broke out to show him with a blue shirt hat and white shoes.

Angry luigi shot a few ice balls but joker was too fast for them and ran for angry luigi who shot a ice blast making joker up on top of a blood box then batman kicked joker then joker landed on the ground then delta teleported and punched joker then shot a energy blast right in joker's face sending him fly .

joker tried to get up but batman punched him in the face then angry luigi shot a ice blast at joker.

Hello Victor said on a walkie takie.

We have our test subject Batman said

In the batcave

Victor approaches Batman "I'm going to need some books from your medical library and your cave as my laboratory if that is okay?"

Yeah batman said.

Meanwhile 

Delta was looking at a picture of her and chrissy.

I just hope dracula hasn't gone after you delta said as a scream was heard.

Oh no delta said and jumped out the window to see Chrissy running.

Chrissy? delta asked then landed infront of delta.

Delta chrissy said and hugged her .

what is it delta asked.

Chrissy pointed at a alleyway but nothing was there . Huh? 

Angry luigi saw a vampire on the roof.

Wait a mintue angry luigi said Your that forte creep 

Flashback

It shows angry luigi running around 

So this is Gotham nice angry luigi said then saw Jason on a rooftop running from forte.

Oh brother angry luigi said and ran in front of forte 

Leave him alone your mine angry luigi said as forte tried to swipe angry luigi but angry luigi jumped away and landed.

Ha you missed angry luigi said and ran with super speed and kicked forte as forte was sent back.

Angry luigi shot crystals at forte but forte dodged them all and heatbutted angry luigi off the rooftop as angry luigi began to run on the walls.

forte flew down then angry luigi tried to hit forte btu forte dodged then angry luigi shot a thunder ball at forte who dogded then angry luigi kicked him into it and landed on the road then forte scracthed angry luigi away.

Angry luigi was sent flying to the far side off the road.

Ok forte your good but I'm going to go full power angry luigi said as jason dove down and kicked forte then angry luigi dashed over and hammered forte in the head

Bah you two are not even worth my time forte said and vanished.

Wanna be friends angry luigi said 

sure jason said.

Later angry luigi said and dashed off.

flashback end.

I'm not fighting you this time angry luigi said and rushed off as forte flew after him

Ok guess it's go time angry luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and jumped off the bluiding 

Red coal went on angry luigi as it breaks it shows angry luigi with magma based hands and two toes heatblast winks then turned the dial 180 dergrees Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

here we go Ommi-naut heatblast said and flew up and shot a fire beam at forte who dodged then flew behind Ommi-naut heatblast who flew away

Ok forte what do you want Ommi-naut heatblast said.

you don't deresve the ommitrix you rotten brat Forte said as Ommi-naut heatblast went for a punch but forte dogdged and kicked ommi-naut heatblast 

Give up forte said and rushed behind Ommi-naut heatblast and punched him then rushed and pushed ommi-naut heatblast into a bluiding.

Last time we fought you had help from jason but he's not here not is he Forte said as ommi-naut heatblast shot a fireblast at forte who rushed out off the way and double kicked ommi-naut heatblast in the chest then ommi-naut heatblast flew back then rushed towards forte who simply threw water at it but Ommi-naut heatblast flew through the water and punched forte then kicked him and then charged up a fireblast then was about to relase it when angry luigi timed out .

dang it I was going to finish you off now with the ommitrix on cooldown I'm not sure I can help the others fight dracula Angry luigi said.

wait dracula is back forte said well That's a bummer Where is he Forte said.

why angry luigi said I just want to deal with him cause I'm not sure batman can handle him forte said.

I don't know angry luigi said then forte vanished.

I should check on delta angry luigi said

meanwhile we see victor put a some blood in a machine as it glows blue and the computer shows joker and red blood cells victor zoomed in and looked at the white spots on it.

later victor put a green substance on the blood then alfred connected a tube to the tank

generator preped and ready sir alfred said as victor nodded victor used solar energy but it just burned the blood

meanwhile 

Angry luigi landed and took out a fire flower 

Fire rose around angry luigi as he tapped his shoes turning them white angry luigi's shirt was white as well same for the hat.

Oh yeah angry luigi said as a old man ran away.

Angry luigi shot fire balls towards some vampires who jumped out of the way angry luigi looked to see the old man get bitten .

Dang it angry luigi said and rushed off .

meanwhile delta and chrissy walked into the batcave ok what's going on Bruce asked.

It's satuday delta said.

oh dinner with all these vampires I completey forgot Alfred said.

Tell her I'm running late Bruce said .

why do you torment me batsy I thought you cared joker said on the ground.

I'm trying to help you Batman said.

Then feed me!! joker cried.

Dang he acts like he's on drugs chrissy said then joker ate a bug causing chrissy to throw up in her mouth .

Angry luigi ran by and saw vicki then hid in bushes.

got ketchup joker asked as batman glared .

meanwhile It must be tormuneting for bruce vicki said as angry luigi tiptoed past her .

meanwhile 

Eruka I got it victor said while taking some of his blood.\

joker looked like he might die.

so thristy joker said.

burning up inside joker said. I can't take it anymore joker said. as delta was eating popcorn 

so what's the story angry luigi said reverting to his normal form.

Batman came.

Have mercy on a sad clown Joker said batman took out a small bag of blood as joker reached for it delta slapped joker.

I always wanted to do that delta said .

Dracula's resting place where is it batman asked.

tell us and maybe we'll give you the blood delta said.

don't you see the choice isn't mine to make joker said.

I am his vessel joker said.

I remember Now Its somewhere around the loot angry luigi said the same loot joker and penquin was looking for Dracula was there then penquin got himself cut and then bam.

And your telling us this now delta asked . 

I forgot I'm sorry angry luigi said as batman gave joker the blood as he sucked it.

then Joker got shot .

Challenge completed Victor said I used a blue fiuld mixed it with blood victor said as jokers holes closed.

Thanks man angry luigi said now let's catch dracula.

yeah My work here is done victor said .

I'm cured joker said as chrissy shot a plasma blast at joker.

your going back to arkham Batman said.

meanwhile vicki was runnig for a train .

Wait vicki said to no avail

ugh she sighed and walked as dracula was behind.

Miss Vale dracula said as she gasped Mr alucard 

You should know better miss vale alone at night.

I know dracula said the lost one I wasn't planning missing my train.

Maybe some time before the next one arrives would you like to join me dracula asked . for a drink.

thank you but I'm running late so catch a cab good night doctor vicki said and walked away and took out her phone and called bruce .

Sorry vicki I got a date with dracula bruce said preparing.

Master Bruce I know your are eager to put a end to this reign of terror but would it not be more prudent to wait until sunrise if you cannot guarntee your victory sir Then Gotham Loses I'll need every adavantage as angry luigi came back with the others

once it is a big morning the batman has ahead of him do get some rest after returning vicki's calll alfred said as angry luigi ran out bruce tried to call her only to reveal noone was there.

He's after vicki Chrissy guessed.

Oh I can take dracula lets go delta said as chrissy grabbed her tail.

Vicki has been patient enough bruce said and dressed up as chrissy and delta got in the batmoblieand batman drove off.

meanwhile Dracula carried a unconucois vicki to a coffin which penquin was near .

My chlidren of the night gathering witness the blood wedding the vampires roared atpenquin laughed Viki vampira valeso what do we call her Mrs dracula.

you misunderstand penquin Miss vale lacks the bite I require an inmate meet my ture bride.

but Penquin said.

I know Carmella suffered the fate of immolation by sunlight an almost permanent death my blood cannot repair her as it would hurt her hundred heart dracula jumped and poured the ashes on the coffin door .

to resurrect my bride she must feed upon the very essence of life it's self .

Master take my soul vicki said still asleep.

meanwhile jason was watching tv when angry luigi flew in with his tanokki suit and grabbed jason and flew out.

what the hey man what gives ? jason asked .

we're stopping dracula angry luigi said and arrived at the cemetary batman chrissy and delta arrived.

Joker's footprints Batman said .

Angry luigi led the way.

so this is how dracula made it passed the crosses

you've been here the kids asked. I once by passed into these forgotten catocombs apperently so did he Batman said as angry luigi and jason looked at each other confused then shrugged

meanwhile dracula looked to be stealing vicki's life force as blue auras was moving

some bats came 

a unwanted guest dracula said.

meanwhile the gang was running then stopped and looked around .

we're surronded delta said.

Ok angry luigi ready chrissy said.

yep Angry luigi said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it .

Angry luigi's body had eletricy going around it as angry luigi's arm was blue then rocks went all over angry luigi as shock rock did a pose Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractable spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

shock rock turned the ommitrix dial 180 degreees Omni-Naut Shock Rock is a humanoid covered with blue and black metallic space armor. He has four silver spikes on each shoulder. He has metal wings and boosters on his back with neon green outlines, black legs with the same neon green outlines, and a secondary Omnitrix symbol design on his head.

His is located on his chest.

Let's do this Ommi-Naut Shock rock said as he and chrissy shot a double plasma blast shocking everyone.

Batman and delta quickly cured everyone .

Let's move jason said .

the transformation was nearly complete until jason rolled and the punched penquin then kicked him .

you dare interrupt the ceremony Dracula said.

Yeah Ommi-naut shock rock said as batman was about to shoot dracula and finish him off dracula tried to mind control batman but Ommi-naut shock rock dashed over and punched dracula then jason kicked him.

then batman got up after a few flashbacks then threw a galick powder at carmella .

yes delta said as angry luigi timed out and was in his ommi-naut amour 

My bride dracula said.

if My bride cannot have your soul then I will have your blood

Alem tuber or no Alem tuber I'm going to save the world.

Angry luigi took out a star and used it.

Angry luigi dashed over and punched dracula mutiple times then kicked him then shot a thunder blast.

dracula dodged then the star power ran out so dracula rushed and kicked angry luigi away as jason tried to kick dracula but dracula dodged and nearly bit jason but delta kicked him then dracula triedm to attack delta but delta ducked and tried to uppercut dracula but dracula dogded then the two collied fist then dracula moved fast then delta teleported as she shot a energy ball at dracula who dodged then batman started punching dracula mutitple times and kicked him then delta rushed over and tried to punch dracula but dracula dodged her attacks then delta shot a plasma blast at dracula who jumped over and rushed toward chrissy as delta talcked him down.

Stay away from my sister delta said and punched the ground then dracula kicked her from behind sending her down.

It's just bat vs bat and it is midnight sunrise will not help you dracula said as batman dodged draculas attacks then batman flipped himover then dracula grabbed batman's cape then jason kicked dracula then dracula ran toward jason who jumped and kicked dracula in the face then punched him in the gut 5 times and hit him with a uppercut.

Angry luigi slowly got up.

jason tried to karate kick dracula but dracula jumped over but angry luigi shot crystals at him then ran over and punched him the dracula got up but jason kicked him then angry luigi and jason grabbed his arms and swung him to a wall of rocks .

Dracula got up and began to chase batman as a new alien apperaed on the ommitrix.

time to fight dracula with a vampire angry luigi said and hit it

green goop went all over angry luigi Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in 's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears the symbol on his chest.

He has a green slime body, bright green eyes, and a gunmetal Anti-Gravity Projector on top to keep him on his gravity..

aw man Goop said and followed batman and draucla then batman fell on goop .

I'm not sure how but this is so awesome goop said as dracula followed them then talcked batman and goop as goop slid back up ok drackie let's finish this me and you goop said and melted then slid and refomred and punched dracula in the face then dracula grabbed the anti-projector and broke it causing goop to melt and go crazy then followed batman.

meanwhile vicki was running towards the gate of the cemetary when penquin grabbed her then Vicki knees penquin in the swinsuit area causing him to fall.

Meanwhile delta bumped into batman.

Sorry delta said as batman looked at a radar

then dracula bust through a wall causing batman and delta to jump back.

Delta dashed toward dracula and tried to punch her but dracula dodged and tried to swipe at her but delta teleported behind dracula and tried to kick him dracula dodged then batman tried to punch him then dracula dogded then batman kicked him into a hole shortly after dracula jumped out . batman threw a batrang at the wall causing it to explode.

batman and delta ran through the tunnel.

Meanwhile chrissy and jason connected the anti gravity projecter causing goop to time out.

sweet mother of mayham angry luigi said 

we need to find delta chrissy said 

and batman jason said as angry luigi grabbed both of them and ran at 300 km

wow this Ommi-naut amour increases my speed angry luigi said.

meanwhile alfred looked at a radar and saw batman coming.

I do hope this is a positive turn alfred said.

Meanwhile batman looked at a baterang as dracula slashed batman from behind then delta started punching dracula only for dracula to choke her then throw her away.

then angry luigi ran around dracula but dracula caught him then jason tried to punch dracula but punched angry luigi by mistake 

My hand jason cried out in pain as dracula grabbed the boys and swung them away then dashed for batman who jumped over him then grabbed the baterang and threw it at the wall then delta and chrissy fell on batman .

meanwhile in the batcave there was a thud.

oh dear Alfred said.

meanwhile Vicki opened a door and went inside then closed it.

Now where did you disappear to my pretty penquin said then opened the door

"knock Knock " penquin said.

here's ozzie penquin said and jumped on the coffin and lunged for Vicki who ran out of the way knocking over the loot Penqiun tripped over the money and growled .

meanwhile batman was thrown to some equipment .

Impressive drewlling it shall be your ture .

bite this alfred said holding a crossbow and shot dracula .

did it work delta said coming in

Of course not he's actual vampire Jason said.

You watch too many movies angry luigi said and adjsuted the ommitrix and hit it.

Crystals went up on angry luigi's arms then on his legs as angry luigi grew two shards on his back then diamond head did a heroic pose Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has yellow eyes and a sharp point on his head. He wears a sleeveless uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso.

Diamondhead punched the ground and lifted up a platform from below him.

Batman went on a platform .

Go ahead run batman I am beyond human I am the prince of darkness dracula said and stopped remembering the solar machine.

Do it now diamondhead said as the sunlight relfected everywhere burning dracula .

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! dracula said you are bruce Wayne dracula relaized and the batman batman said and your dust batman lifted himself up as dracula was burning then batman dove it with a punch to finish it off then Alfred came " I shall sweep that into the dustbin right away sir " Alfred said.

meanwhile penquin shoved Vicki into a wall.

"Soon Master will drink your what penquin said being free of dracula's control.

What am I talking about ? penquin asked before angry luigi and jason diving kicked penquin then left 

the police came and penquin groaned .

tonight Gotham Breathes a sigh of relief the lost ones have been found a news reporter said

Angry luigi and jason was walking away

It seems Penquin was behind a bizzare plot to use the hostages to recover a missing mob teasure through details remain skecthy due to ammesia inflicted on the hostages apperntly due to some sort of hypnosis but the hostages are safe and sound now it seems the batman was unfairly blamed for penquins crimes so it is safe to say we can swap his status from villain back to vigilante.

vicki looked up to see batman.

vampires I tell ya vampires Penquin said as he was put into a truck.

Good thing they kept Penquin's nest warm back at asylum the newsreporter said and Vicki looked up to see no one .

there's a twist instead of covering the news vicki vale has become it see any vampires vicik the news reporter asked.

Just bats vicki said.

meanwhile Batman was on top of a bluiding with delta

you did good out there delta. batman admitted really? delta asked.

you can be a bit of the rowdy side but you have determination good luck batman said and swung away .

Yes I did it delta cheered.

later angry luigi delta chrissy and jason was hanging out at the hotel.

so what did you guys think of gotham jason asked.

Awesome delta said

That victor was alright but I wonder where did forte go.

Probaly to bug cherry delta said 

Thanks for having by back chrissy said.

no problem delta said Your like my sister.

chrissy blushed.

let's hit the hay angry luigi said as jason left

the next day Angry luigi , chrissy and delta was taking the bus home .

man what a adventure delta said.

Jason and I struck a deal with Vicki and asked her not to tell her anythig angry luigi said

Soon Angry luigi arrived home.

Congrats alem tuber said you pulled it off .

you were there angry luigi saw .

Yep alem tuber said and walked away.

Angry luigi spun around.

oh yeah angry luigi and celebrated the screen closed in on angry luigi as he winked 

Authors note

Lorddurion : okay my thoughts

"Hello everyone, I think I might not have done much on my part, but come what may, I hope you all enjoy it"

My notes 

hey Guys I Hope you enjoyed it because It took awhile but it was a blast writing those fight scenes see ya and please no flames


End file.
